


Camelia

by elefseus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/F, Magia???idk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Levanta la mirada, apreciando la satisfacción en el rostro ajeno cuando era obvio que iba a seguir con lo que había visto.-Como ordene, mi señora.





	

**Author's Note:**

> El nuevo set me ha inspirado, qué le voy a hacer.
> 
> Es un AU con magia y cosas, lo tengo más o menos armado aunque no creo que escriba nada.
> 
> No se presenta ningún tipo de violencia pero hay alguien que muere.

Las entrañas de palacio no escondían ya secretos para Kanan. Estaba acostumbrada a ese lugar desde la ternura de su infancia, cuando entrenaba con el resto de reclutas y sus manos no temblaban al coger la espada pero sus estocadas no eran lo bastante certeras, sintiendo ya desde entonces una predilección por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y pudiendo, sin ningún problema, dejar en el suelo a cualquiera de sus compañeros con una velocidad que le había ganado la aprobación de sus instructores.

El lugar en el que Dia solía descansar era un misterio para muchos, tanto como podía serlo la morena. Apreciando su privacidad por encima de todas las cosas, la sacerdotisa se escondía en zonas de difícil acceso, o más bien en zonas a las que nadie se molestaba en acudir, incluso sabía de otros soldados que no solo no sabían que allí se encontraba la muchacha, tampoco tenían ni la menor idea de como llegar. La misma Kanan no solía ir si no era llamada previamente, habiendo aprendido la lección también como una niña que había jugado a explorar y se había llevado un castigo, e incluso si le gustaría poder verla a su antojo, no era mucho el tiempo que la morena tardaba en hacerla traer con la excusa de una misión que solo ella podía llevar a cabo, misión cuyos detalles ni siquiera llegaba a escuchar antes de que fuese Dia quien cambiaba de tema mientras su sirvienta les servía una taza de té.

-Dia-sama -Hanamaru todavía mantenía el profundo acento, ese de una zona en la que Kanan nunca había estado, que tenía cuando había llegado a palacio tantos años atrás, pero su voz seguía repicando con alegría como campanillas de un instrumento- Matsuura-san está aquí.

-Que pase.

La voz de Dia resonaba en sus oídos, como si hubiese hablado a su lado y sus palabras hubiesen llegado justo a su cerebro, pero sabía que la morena estaba lejos de ella, lejos de la puerta, más allá de la habitación incluso, utilizando el pequeño jardín como descanso. No se podía esperar menos de ella, algo como escuchar o hacerse oír sin importar la distancia no eran más que nimiedades en comparación de lo que podría conseguir con todo su poder. Muchas veces Kanan se había preguntado porque no simplemente cogía el trono, regia y orgullosa, Dia se presentaba a veces más como una emperatriz que como una sacerdotisa, y a riesgo de ser acusada de traición, no dudaba de que podría hacerlo sin problemas.

“Mari-san es quien debe reinar sobre ellos, no yo. Así se ha dicho y así será”

Dudaba de la verdad de sus palabras, no creía todavía que el destino estuviese escrito en piedra, pero la convicción con la que las había dicho, sin ni siquiera titubear, hacía difícil que pudiese decir algo al respecto, y ella ya había jurado proteger la vida de la rubia hasta y durante su reinado, no solo frente a esta si no frente a Dia. A Kanan no le importaba la política, o más bien no sabía lo suficiente al respecto, pero confiaba en la morena y si ella confiaba en la heredera entonces daría la vida porque llegase al trono.

 

Tal y como esperaba, Dia reposaba fuera de la habitación, de pie sobre una plataforma que flotaba a la aparente deriva en la fuente en su jardín; las flores que todavía no debían haber florecido caían sobre ella al verse maduradas demasiado deprisa, algunos pétalos ya marrones cuando llegaban a posarse sobre el agua. 

-Puedes retirarte, Hanamaru -Dijo con un gesto de la mano, la castaña haciendo una reverencia a la vez antes de desaparecer de la habitación con una última sonrisa. A veces Kanan no sabía si se trataba de una humana o si era una creación de la morena, pero ambas le habían asegurado que Hanamaru estaba tan viva como ella, incluso si eso no respondía a su pregunta.

A voluntad de su dueña, la plataforma se deslizó a través del agua hasta que Dia pudiese pisar tierra firme, sus movimientos hasta la soldado gráciles y firmes como siempre lo habían sido sin importar los años, a Kanan le costaba imaginarla como una niña torpe que Mari le había jurado que había sido, al menos cuando la veía caminando y hasta que recordaba la infantil personalidad de la muchacha, entonces no tenía problemas imaginándola fallando y cayendo 

-Tu flor...Ha ido a peor, ¿Uh? -Preguntó, fijando la mirada en el dibujo que hacía poco había florecido encima de su pecho. Nadie sabía lo que era y por eso todos temían, ¿Y si la muerte de alguien en teoría eterno estaba cerca? ¿Quién había plantado esa flor y quien la estaba regando?

Arrugando la nariz de una manera lejos de elegante, Dia alzó la mano para ocultarla de la vista, solo las afiladas puntas de los pétalos más altos asomando por encima de la barrera. Kanan la conocía bien, mejor que nadie quería decir pero seguramente había demasiado que no sabía, Dia era un misterio después de todo, pero podía adivinar que, bajo su orgullo, estaba asustada de lo que estuviese pasando y contra lo que no se podía defender.

-Si ocurre lo peor, Ruby me relevará, está preparada...Pero no te he llamado para hablar de eso-Hizo una pausa, bajando la mano que protegía su tatuaje- Los soldados que vi venir, estarán en la capital en dos días. Fingen diplomacia pero su verdadera meta es acabar con el emperador de manera prematura. Será el hombre moreno el que ataque cuando caiga la noche, a quienes acompaña no serán ningún problema pero no podéis bajar la guardia -De nuevo se detuvo, como si estuviese intentando recordar con todo lujo los detalles de su visión- Tú serás quien le encuentre y le dé muerte, empezará su ataque por tu lado derecho al verse sorprendido...Porque vas a sorprenderle.

Kanan esbozó una sonrisa, eso no era parte de su premonición, o al menos era lo que podía cambiar en cualquier momento con que solo ella se negase al ataque, y no era tan tonta como para hacerlo. Se arrodilló frente a la morena en una perfecta reverencia, apoyando la espada envainada sobre la tierra antes de levantar la mirada, apreciando la satisfacción en el rostro ajeno cuando era obvio que iba a seguir con lo que había visto.

-Como ordene, mi señora. 

 

 

Kanan suspiró mientras la morena continuaba acariciando su cabello con cuidado, entonando una canción desconocida en un idioma que ya solo existía en libros perdidos en la biblioteca. Su brazo izquierdo seguía doliendo, aunque con cada nota que pasaba el dolor disminuía incluso si la herida seguía presente.

-Si te han traído aquí es porque no había más esperanza para ti...-Murmuró la morena tras unos segundos de silencio, algo amargo abriéndose paso en su voz. Si se hubiese fijado más, si se hubiese centrado, si hubiese seguido buscando...Kanan habría salido intacta- Lo siento.

-No te preocupes -Respondió, intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible, alzando el brazo que todavía podía mover para bajar la mano de su cabello hasta sus labios y dejar un beso sobre su palma- A fin de cuentas, estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por ti -Soltó una carcajada a pesar del dolor, pero no consiguió que la expresión de la morena se suavizase- Ahora voy a dormir...¿De acuerdo?

Dia asintió, mordiéndose el labio antes de retomar su canción y las caricias en su cabello, lo último que podía hacer era que se fuese sin dolor. Fue cuando su respiración cesó y su corazón dejó de latir que ella misma detuvo y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas en silenciosos sollozos.

Ni todos sus poderes podían traer de vuelta a los muertos.


End file.
